trinovafandomcom-20200215-history
Drylord
Drylord, born with the name of Jason Armadia Chromas, is the overlord and dictator of the Wastelands, and holder of one of the many Amulets, the Khal Amulet. He is also generally the first mandatory boss in all routes. Appearance Drylord has short, sandy hair, and a beard of the same color. He is of an average height, and is on the muscular side. He possesses blue eyes. However, he is almost never seen without his suit of armor, and that covers most of his physical features. The armor is made of thick, elegant, sandy-colored Phracite, and his helmet has no mouth opening, only two eyeslots. His powerful Amulet, which has a sand dune engraved on it, is a recurring feature of him, and it is on him at all times. Personality Drylord may come off as a ruthless, cold leader, but, while he does lead his territory rather detachedly, his personal exchanges are conducted in a different manner. He is mostly kindhearted, but he will not shy from doing what he must, as seen in a Genocidal or Malevolent Route, and sometimes more than he must, as seen in a Rogue Route. Drylord is fairly argumentative, as many of his interactions in the Rogue Route involve heated arguments. He also has the capacity to be very intimidating, which can be seen in the Benevolent and Basic Routes. History At an early age, Drylord's parents were killed by Terikkii thugs. Drylord escaped, but he would always retain a hatred for the Terikk nationality. He was taken to an orphanage in Centrailii, and there he lived until 16, when he ran away and enlisted in the army. He killed very many Terikk in the Great War, but he was discharged after the end of the Fourth War for anger issues. He later got those under control, however. He then went to what would later be the Wastelands, but was then a grassy expanse, and he went to the capital city of Centroor, and eventually enlisted as one of the king's bureaucrats at the age of 21. Later, he became a trusted servant of the king. Next, when he was 25, Terikk launched a missile into the other continent, and it just happened to land, and create, the Wastelands. Most of the people who could leave, left, and Drylord remained as king. Basic Route Malevolent Route Benevolent Route Genocidal Route Pacifistic Route Rogue Route Battle Dialogue Basic Route(completing both B and M missions in near equal quantity) At first meeting So, you're the fighter everyone's been talking about. Sal, Tren. Look, Tren, I need your skill. I have a proposition to make. There are some people within the boundaries of this kingdom that wish harm upon Terikk. I agree with them. Help me with this goal. *laughs* This must seem strange to you. I mean, you've never met me before, and here I am offering you a business proposition. But I will ask you nonetheless. Will you stand with me against the land of Terikk? A: If No is chosen No? Are you quite sure? I cannot lose your skill. How about this? I shall engage you in battle, and the loser will agree to the other's terms. Alright? B: If Yes is chosen Alright. *pulls sword from scabbard* May the best fighter win. *Battle begins* B: If No is chosen Oh, then what will you do? I'm not letting you through unless you win. *Battle begins* C: If Battle is won *sighs* I was afraid of this. Oh well. Tren, you may pass. But I offer you one last chance to take up my offer. Will you attack Terikk by my side? D: If No is chosen Very well. Farewell, Tren. D: If Yes is chosen See "A:If Yes is chosen" C: If Battle is lost You see, Tren, I am the better fighter. Hmm. Perhaps I do not need the likes of you after all. Hmph. On to Terikk then. A: If Yes is chosen ||ROGUE ROUTE ENSUES|| Oh, thank Primenova. I was afraid you would turn down my offer. Seeing as you willingly said yes, and I didn't have to force you, I wouldn't object to you leading the journey and gathering the team yourself, and I will simply make observations and suggestions. Very well then. Shall we go? |DRYLORD IS GAINED AS PARTY MEMBER| Genocidal Route(Killed all to most residents to this point) There you are. I've been wanting to meet you. I've heard a lot about you..... murderer. You thought you could escape. You were wrong. Die, Tren. *Battle ensues* This is my Amulet, Tren. LOOK AT IT! IT WILL BE YOUR METHOD OF DESTRUCTION! You feel like your perception of reality is changing! A: If Battle is won N-nooo.... I-I failed..... *You stab him* ..... Pacifistic Route(If no or almost no enemies are killed and zero citizens are killed up to this point) Oh, hello. Who are you? Trivia Category:Bosses Category:Wastelands Category:Enemies Category:NPCs Category:Amulet Holders Category:Humans Category:Subnovaens Category:Party Members